Dance
by xXHitachiinKaoruxX
Summary: Sometimes, the universe just can't explain and understand everything.


_Authoress' Notes: _Oihiyo/Konichiwa/Konbawa my fellow authors! owo I hope everybody who has the curisoity to peer upon my new-coming story is having a lovely time n.n

But, about the actual story o.O. This is the first time I've written for the _Ouran HSHC _fandom, and the first story I've submitted on owO I'm really nervous, but, hopefully, I did okay. Of course, I know that I couldn't progress without your experience and opinions, so I'd love to hear your feedback! For now, though, enjoy!

* * *

_Mother Nature was clever about some of the things she did. there are vew things out there that the universe simply cannot understand, that science cannot explain, and that people will be clueless about unless they are captured in the tangible frayed strings that bring about a relationship that becomes unbreakable. _

Science can make clones. Mother Nature can make identical twins.

Twins are connected by something that only the siblings themselves understand. They can possess telepathy, precognition, and clairvoyance all at once. Empathy is more than just relating - it is the actual feeling that only has to be stimulated by one. The bodies are split into two, minds functioning individually, but the hearts remain as one.

Oh, how ingenious Mother Nature could be.

May 21st

Today is one of those amazing, euphoric days that can't be explained by grandeur experiences and lavish vacations. It's one of those days that become amazing through pouring your heart into something that you love with that endless amount of passion and joy.

Mine was driving a lithe pick-up truck.

I was jittery. I hadn't been sure why, but i could sense something amazing would happen. Of course, nii-san always knew just how to make life exciting, for boredom was not, and had never been, an option between us.

To get away from the house was a breath of fresh air. oto-san had developed a sense of favoritism for nii-san, but he easily used this to his advantage. He learned how to drive, as oto-san believed even the wealthiest of people need to look like class - always being driven around made you seem as if you were too arrogant and haughty.

But I knew Hikaru too well. He had better things to do than learn to "look classy".

"Where are we going, nii-san?" I looked away from the window, and glanced over at nii-san, who seemed to be going on auto-pilot.

"mmn~...you know, i haven't thought about it. i just wanted to get out of there already...'sides..." he came to a hault when a red light flashed. "you know it's your choice, nii-chan~."

"But niiiii-ssaaaan -" I didn't like to choose. I always felt that what I did wasn't as wonderful as what nii-san's brilliant ideas could come up with - he always was the better planner.

"shh~". He turned to give me a quick grin and went back to focusing. "you know i like to spoil you, Kaoru. besides, it's proper that i give you the choice...we should do whatever you want."

"But you're funnier than I am, nii-san. if i choose a place, we'll probably..." I went back to looking out the window, so that i could hide my embarrassment.

being rased by a fashion addict had a strong influence. nii-san and i were very particular about our fashion. we loved all the grandiose, eye-catching designs that mesmerized our imaginations. when it came to it with fashion, nothing could ever be simple.

my ideals were a little twisted, though. i was not as a normal boy would be: I did not admire baggy jeans or loose shirts...i preferred things with a more feminine touch. Even though nii-san reminded me over and over that i was accepted no matter what it was i liked, or what I did, I couldn't help but be a little obscure. [it was also unusual that I had that tendency - nii-san came out to me a few days later, expressing his own personal orientation]

"yeah?~ but i like looking at that stuff with you. it doesn't matter _what_ we do, nii-chan, it's just the fact that you're there that makes everything exciting."

"i know~" i smiled, and the expression was mutually met. We came to a complete halt when we reached a quiet, abandoned park. people were weary of the weather, since it had began to rain in a soft pattern. Typically, that was only the indicator of a full, all-out rainstorm to come.

"what are we doing, nii-san?"

"It's about to rain."

He didn't have to add on to it. I knew how much nii-san loved the rain...as long as he was out in it, dancing, running, even singing...to be in the rain was a habit that became an addiction.

We got out and wandered around. I had never even known such a place was around, but it must have caught nii-san's eye at the last moment, as we were previously heading to downtown. it was only a few minutes after that the little pitter-patter on the grass became a heavy downpour.

Nii-san grabbed for my wrist and started to spin me around.

"Ah...nii-san, what are you doing?~" He had begun to dance, as if the rain played a beat of its own.

"It's not what I'm doing, silly~. _We're_ dancing in the rain. I thought you might have fun...I hope you don't mind~"

I wasn't used to dancing in the rain. This was the first time we had done such an activity...but it only took seconds before I acted goofy, and began to laugh.

My opinion wasn't needed. Nii-san saw the happiness in me, and couldn't help but copy me. I realized then that this little world of mine...my perfectly identical twin, nii-san, and best friend...

this was all I could ever ask for.

* * *

The stars were hidden from overcast clouds that night. nii-san and I were soaked to the bone, but we laid on the wet blades of grass and smiled, laying in the opposite direction with our heads touching and hands tightened around one another.

"it's a pretty night out~...don't you think so, nii-san?"

"It is...but it's only this nice 'cause you're here, too."

"Nu-uh~" I teased, grinning. "I don't make the night-time nice, nii-san. Nature is just this beautiful."

"Hm." he started to snicker, and shook his head. "Well, at least that's one less thing in this world that's not so stupid..."

"Oh~?"

"It doesn't matter either way." He let go of my hands, and propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at me. I made a quiet note to myself about how much nii-san's eyes stood out from the rest of the scene.

i made careful note of the Hitachiins' eyes. Each one spoke out to me in a different way. oto-san's were careful, prudent, calculating...but so cold. oka-san's were sweet like honey, but sometimes, they looked so tired. oji-san's were playful, and sharp; always on the look-out. But nii-san's told a different story in every way.

They never stayed the same. Around others, they were devilish: a plan was always going on in those eyes. Around the group, they let loose, and they always had a sense of brightness to them.

But just around me...when we could escape to our candid, wonderful little world, they simply just said Hikaru...which, to define what that would mean is impossible, because nii-san is so many things. In the end, though, i couldn't trade for any other that I'd like to see when I wake up and close to when I fall asleep.

"What are you thinking about, Kaoru?"

"What?" I attempted to play innocent. "no-othing~"

"don't lie~. I'll smother you with kisses if you don't tell me~"

"but nii-san!~ i would like that...doesn't count, silly~."

"Hmph~." he pouted, but smiled and brushed my hair. "Doesn't matter. I'll do it just 'cause I can.

I merely put my hand up, which was only half a heart. "Finish my heart, nii-san~?"

My up-side-down half-heart was completed by his right-side-up one. it looked goofy, but it made me feel happy. Splendor was beautiful when simple.

I couldn't help but think that I was right about Mother Nature.

Truly, too clever.

* * *

_Ending Notes: _owo Thank you for your reading! n.n O.o And now, for every author's favorite part:

Review. owO You keep the kittens from being killed by random ninja incidents. O.o It's for the safety of the kittens.

...o.O Okay, probably not really, but your feedback is always welcome! Owo I hope you enjoy, and ja ne for now!~


End file.
